Counter Blox: Roblox Offensive
Counter Blox: Roblox Offensive is an FPS shooter based on the world famous Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Currently this game sits untouched due to CB:R, which will overwrite CB:RO. All your skins, credits, passes, etc. would transfer over to this version of upcoming CB:RO. Maps * de_aztec (Aztec) By marioredtoad * de_dust2 (Dust II) By Bluay * de_cache (Cache) By AdministratorGnar * de_inferno (Inferno) By Pastel_BlitzSP * de_vertigo (Vertigo) by TC8950 * cs_office (Office) by squidmcduck and iicopeh * cs_agency (Agency) by TC8950 * de_fallen (Fallen) by FWEEEEEEE * de_seaside (Seaside) By TC8950 Controls In-game: * Move Foward: W, Right Arrow * Move Backward: S, Down Arrow * Strafe: A/D * Turn Left/Right: Left Arrow/Right Arrow * Jump: Spacebar * Aim: Right Mouse Button '''if the weapon has a scope * '''Fire: Left Mouse Button * Reload: R''' * '''Select Primary Weapons: 1 '''or '''Mouse Wheel * Select Secondary Weapons: 2''' or '''Mouse Wheel * Select Melee Weapons: 3''' or '''Mouse Wheel * Gun Shop: B''' * '''Menu: N''' * '''Switch Teams: M''' * '''Walk: Shift * Crouch: C or Ctrl (Ctrl key will not work on Mac) * Swap Weapons: 1, 2, 3, 4 '''or '''5 * Inspect: F * Drop Weapons: G * Previous Weapon: Q * Team Chat: U * Public Chat: Y 'or '/ * Leaderboard: Tab Spectating: * Cycle Through Players: Left Mouse Button * Free Mouse Camera: Ctrl * Change Camera Mode: R Weapons Terrorist Weapons: Pistols: * Glock-18: Free (as a default sidearm), $200 * P250: $300 * Tec-9: $500 * Dual Berettas: $500 * CZ75-Auto: $500 * Desert Eagle: $700 Heavy: * Nova: $1200 * Sawed-Off: $1200 * XM1014: $2000 * M249: $5200 * Negev: $5700 SMGs: * MAC-10: $1200 * UMP-45: $1400 * PP-Bizon: $1400 * MP7: $1700 * P90: $2350 Rifles: * SSG 08: $1700 * Galil AR: $2200 * AK-47: $2700 * SG553: $3000 * G3SG1: $5000 * AWP: $0 Equipments Grenades: * Flashbang: $300 * Smoke Grenade: $300 * HE Grenade: $350 Counter-Terrorist Weapons: Pistols: * P2000: Free (as a default sidearm), $200 * USP-S: Free (as a default sidearm), $200 * P250: $300 * Five-seveN: $500 * Dual Berettas: $500 * CZ75-Auto: $500 * Desert Eagle: $700 Heavy: * Nova: $1200 * MAG-7: $1800 * XM1014: $2000 * M249: $5200 * Negev: $5700 SMGs: * MP9: $1250 * UMP-45: $1400 * PP-Bizon: $1400 * MP7: $1700 * P90: $2350 Rifles: * SSG 08: $1700 * FAMAS: $2450 * M4A4: $3100 * M4A1-S: $2900 * AUG: $3300 * SCAR-20: $5000 * AWP: $5750 Equipment Grenades: * Flashbang: $300 * Smoke Grenade: $300 * HE Grenade: $350 Gear: *Kevlar+Helmet *Kevlar Knives: * T Knife: Default Knife for Terrorists * CT Knife: Default Knife for Counter-Terrorists * Bayonet * Butterfly Knife * Falchion Knife * Gut Knife * Huntsman Knife * * * Trading * Click me! Differences from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Weapon animations and spray patterns are completely different as well with the exception of the Galil AR, AWP, Five-seveN, Nova, P90 and the grenades. *A few weapons are missing, like the Molotov, Decoy Grenade, Incendiary Grenade, and Zeus x27. *You cannot remove the silencer from the USP-S and M4A1-S. *Some of the prices of weapons are different. *There is only one type of gamemode, Causal, with the two scenarios of Defusal and Hostage Rescue. *There are two unnamed Counter-Terrorist factions that replaced some factions that would play in a map in CS:GO, as well as one Terrorist faction. *Many maps are missing from the game. Category:Games